The Betrayal
by corgipaz
Summary: This one-shot is based on the previews for this week's new episode. How does Brennan deal with knowing Booth betrayed their friendship deep to the core.


**AN**: This was a one shot that I could not get out of my head since last night. It is based on the previews from THIS WEEK's episode. I don't have plans to update this because right now I can't see how they can get past this at the moment. Hope you like it.

* * *

He betrayed her. That was all Temperance Brennan could think about, Seeley Booth, her partner, betrayed her. The morning was going fine. Brennan was at the Hoover Building dropping off reports for Booth when she saw Hannah, Booth's girlfriend.

Brennan had tried to talk to Hannah but she just ignored her. When Brennan finally demanded that Hannah explain why she was not talking to her, the reply floored Brennan. Booth had told Hannah of her revaluation, and how she wanted to be with Booth. From the explanation, it seemed that Booth wasn't honest about his previous feelings about Brennan. More than anything, this was why she was upset.

Booth always said what goes on between Bones and he was just theirs. Yet, Booth broke that rule. He told more intimate details about her than her one story of meatloaf to his boss. She tried to compartmentalize but this, this was too much to handle. It was best to walk away from the source of pain of the betrayal.

Brennan accepted a teaching position at Stanford starting immediately, for 6 weeks regarding her time in Indonesia. She would be on loan from the Jeffersonian, therefore Cam would know she was coming back. They had already discussed this, although not happy about the changes, she understood. Cam knew that something had happened to the partners a couple of weeks ago and this might be the best thing for Brennan since Booth seemed to put his relationship with Hannah in overdrive.

* * *

Brennan was packing the last of the books and artifacts that she would need when she heard her partner's voice.

"BONES!"

Brennan didn't bother to look up from her packing when he walked inside her office.

"Bones, wh-what are you doing?" Panic was setting in as Booth looked around the office.

"I am leaving, Booth. I can't be here anymore." Brennan tried to say with a steady voice.

"What are you talking about? Everything is fine" Booth contradicted.

"No, Booth they are not fine. You betrayed me. You promised you never would but you did it and in such a way that I can't be here," Brennan looked up at him with a tear stained face. "You told her about MY feelings, Booth. How could you? Did you even tell her the whole story?"

Booth felt the heat of his actions flood his face. He couldn't believe Hannah told Brennan about their talk. He told her it was private and just between them. Bones was right he betrayed her. How could he have let himself do that? It was a matter of self preservation when Hannah continued to ask what was wrong. He couldn't be honest with her when he kept so much of his past from her. If he told her everything, he knew she would leave and that was something that he couldn't handle. Not when he told Bones, that Hannah wasn't a consolation prize.

But, now Bones was leaving him, again and this time it was his fault.

"Will you be back?" Booth asked even though he was terrified of the answer.

"Yes." Brennan said in a low voice.

She removed two items from her top left desk drawer and walked over to him. "Here," she said as she placed a small pig and a little blue figurine in his hand. "This is to know that I will be back but can't bear to look at this while I am away."

Booth didn't realize tears were forming in his eyes until he couldn't see that Jasper and Brainy Smurf clearly.

"Bones…"

"Booth, you moved on and adjusted while you and I were away. I think, if I do the same, it will help me move on from you. I can't do this anymore; you hurt me more than you will ever know. You are still my best friend and partner but time and space away from you should logically allow me to get over these feeling I have."

"Goodbye, Booth" She kissed his cheek, picked up her box and walked out of the office.

Booth was still too stunned to move. This was not supposed to happen. This was not the way it was supposed to go at all. He couldn't lose her. How was he ever going to make this right?


End file.
